


Waiting For You (Pitch Perfect Version)

by Lexys23



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: "I always felt like something was missing. Like I was waiting for something. I don't feel that way right now. I feel complete, and have felt that way from the second you opened your eyes. I feel like I've been waiting for you, Chloe," Beca told her.





	Waiting For You (Pitch Perfect Version)

**** Chloe never thought she would end up that way. She never imagined herself in an alley, bleeding to death. But she was. It was real. She was in an alley. Blood dripping down her thighs, her stomach. A gunshot wound on her. She was on her back, staring at the sky. If that was the last thing she was going to see, she’d be okay.

“Oh my god!” she heard. It sounded so far away. Was she under water? That was how it sounded. Everything was muffled. “—with me. Can you tell me your name?”

“Ch-Chloe,” She answered, her voice weak.

Chloe’s eyes drifted from the sky to the woman kneeling next to her. She looked young. Chloe hoped she wouldn’t be haunted. She could hear the girl on the phone, talking to someone, asking for ambulance, for help.

Chloe started to have difficulty breathing. The girl seemed to notice. She grabbed the injured girl’s hand.

“This isn’t happened, not again,” the girl whispered, “Stay with me. You can do it, I know you can.

Chloe could hear the anguish in the girl’s voice and it was enough for her to hold on a little longer.

The girl was speaking to her. She tried to get Chloe’s attention. They could hear a siren from the distance.

Chloe smiled at the girl. She could feel the blood pool in her mouth, but she paid it no attention. She could feel herself fading. But she wanted to know. She needed to know. “Wh-who, a-are—“

“Emily,” the girl interrupted. “My name is Emily Mitchell.”

“Th-tha-thank you,” Chloe whispered, lightly squeezing Emily’s hand.

Everything started to blur. And soon, it all went black.

**_Waiting For You_ **

Chloe opened her eyes, not knowing what happened. She sat up and looked around. She was at a meadow. She frowned, as she tried to remember what happened. When it suddenly came to her, being attacked, being shot, left to die, and being found by Emily. Chloe stood up and started to look around, wanting to figure out just where she was and what happened after she blacked out.

She found a laek and saw someone sitting there. Chloe started to walk towards the person, a girl. The girl didn’t move. She just sat there, staring out at the water.

“Hey,” Chloe whispered, not sure what else to say.

The girl didn’t respond.

“Do you know where we are?”

“Limbo,” the girl said, not taking her eyes off the water.

Chloe frowned. “Limbo?”

“The in-between. We aren’t alive, but we aren’t officially dead.”

Chloe sat down, not believing what she heard. She covered her face. “I-I’m dead?”

“Not yet,” the girl responded.

Chloe looked over to the girl. The navy eyes staring out the water. Her lips slightly open. The breeze blowing thought her hair.

“Why are you here? What happened to you?”

Chloe got no response.

“Can you at least tell me your name?” Chloe asked, wanting a response from the girl.

The girl turned to look at Chloe. “Beca. My name is Beca.”

“How long have you been here?”

“It feels like years. Many people have passed through here. Some went back to their loved ones, others went to the other side,” Beca responded. Beca’s eyes connected with Chloe’s. “You didn’t tell me your name. It’s only fair that I know yours when you know mine.”

Chloe smiled, letting out a small laugh. “Chloe. I’m Chloe Beale.”

Beca looked to the grass. “Well, It’s a pleasure to meet you. It would have been better if it was somewhere else, while we were alive.”

“Beca what?”

“Mitchell.”

“Beca Mitchell,” Chloe whispered. “Do you know an Emily Mitchell?”

Chloe watched as a small smile appeared on Beca’s face. “Emily. You know her?”

“I was attacked. She found me, she stayed with me.”

“That poor girl. Always at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Chloe frowned. “If she wasn’t there, I would have been dead.”

Beca nodded. “She just has a knack of finding people, hurt.”

“What do you mean?”

Beca shifted her attention away from Chloe. “Well, she found you, dying. She saw a car hit her boyfriend once. That’s how they met. And—“

“And what?”

“And she found me.”

“How do you know her Beca?”

“Emily is my little sister.”

“She said,  _ not again _ , I guess she meant you,” Chloe whispered.

Beca nodded. “She’s a good kid, She didn’t deserve to find me.”   


“What are you here Beca? What happened to you?” She received no answer, so Chloe decided to tell her, her own story. “I was attacked, by a group of guys. They did things I don’t want to get into. One of them shot me. And then they ran. I don’t know how long I was there, waiting to die, when Emily found me. She stayed with me until I couldn’t hold on any longer.”

“I wasn’t okay,” Beca started, looking at her hands. “I was never okay. But I never told anyone. I would just keep to myself. I don’t know why I wasn’t okay. I had a good life. But I was never happy. I wouldn’t feel complete. One day, I thought, ‘Hey, if I’m not happy. If I can’t think of a reason to be here, why should I be?’” Chloe knew where this story was going. But she willed herself to stay still until Beca finished. “You don’t want to live, but you can’t die. That was the worst feeling. And I didn’t want to feel that way anymore.”

“Beca,” Chloe whispered.

“It’s my own fault I’m stuck here,” Beca said, her voice cracking.

“It doesn’t matter why you are here. You have to fight to get out of here,” Chloe said, reaching over and grabbing her hand.

“I shouldn’t be here. I should be dead. I shot myself. Blew my brains out. At least I think I did. It all happened so fast. I had the gun in my mouth, ready to pull it. But then Emily came home early. She entered my room. I freaked and took the gun out of my mouth and pulled the trigger. I don’t know what happened.”

Chloe frowned. She watched as Beca tried to get a hold of herself. She sat up, when she saw the brunette in pain. The short woman clenched her chest. “Beca! What’s happening?”

Beca gave Chloe a look, one she didn’t like. “Nothing.”

“ _ Don’t _ lie to me,” Chloe told her, glaring.

“I’m leaving. Either going back, or forth. I’m not sure,” Beca told her, smiling softly.

“When, when did you—“ Chloe started to ask, but couldn’t finish the question.

“April, 2015,” Beca whispered.

“Seven months ago. It’s November 5 th ,” Chloe responded, looking down.

Beca let out a pained laugh. “Happy birthday to me.”   


Chloe looked at her. She could see the tears in the short woman’s eyes. “Beca.”

“ _ How _ fucked up is this? Seven months. Seven  _ fucking _ month. Why not two? Why didn’t I just die?” Beca asked, her voice cracking.

Chloe didn’t answer. She just looked away.

“I never talked to anyone while I was here.” Beca told her. “People were going to leave. Or I was going to leave. But then  _ you _ came along. And you, I don’t know. I tried. I really tried to ignore you, but I just couldn’t.”

“Was that a bad thing?”

“I don’t even know. We connect. Either I leave and you’re alone.. Or you leave, and I stay here, alone. Does that seem like a good thing?”

“Beca, why would you want to be alone? Why wouldn’t you want to make any connections?”

“I don’t want to get hurt. Look around Chloe. There is no one here. Imagine if I connected with each and every person that came here. How many stuck around?”

“You hurt by being alone. I mean, you spend all this time alone, and you spend your life alone. How much can a person take?”

Beca shrugged. “I think I know why I’m here. Why I haven’t moved on.”

“Why?”

“You.”

Chloe looked at her. “What do you mean?”

“I always felt like something was missing. Like I was waiting for something. I don’t feel that way right now. I feel complete, and have felt that way from the second you opened your eyes. I feel like I’ve been waiting for you, Chloe,” Beca told her.

Chloe opened her mouth to respond, but she felt a sharp, electrical pain in her chest. Beca shot up, the pain showing on her face.

“Chloe, are you okay?”

“I-I don’t know. It hurts Beca. It hurts really bad,” the redhead cried out.

It caused Beca to smile. “You’re going back.”

“Wh-what about you?” Chloe asked, her eyes wide.

“We both know what’s going to happen to me. Promise me you’ll live your life. Live for both of us,” Beca whispered.

Chloe’s tears streamed down her face, from the pain and saying goodbye. “I promise Beca.”

“Tell Em I love her. And I’m sorry for what I did. I wish it wasn’t like that,” Beca said, her face similar to Chloe’s.

Chloe nodded. Beca reached over and connected her lips with Chloe’s. The taller woman kissed her back. They moved away, and stared at each other.

“I’m glad I met you,” Beca whispered.

“Me too,” Chloe responded.

Everything went black all of a sudden.

**_Waiting For You_ **

_ Beep…. Beep…. Beep…. _

Chloe opened her eyes. All she saw was white. Her chest felt sore. She tried to sit up, but a pain shot through her body.

“No!” someone shouted, pushing her back. She looked over to see Aubrey and Stacie standing there, over her.

“What happened?” Chloe asked, confused.

Aubrey looked at Stacie, then back at Chloe. “You were attacked and shot. Someone found you and called an ambulance. You-you died in the way here. Five minutes. Your heart crapped out on you. But they brought you back. They took the bullet out. And you got a new heart,” Aubrey told her.

“H-how?” Chloe asked, frowning. Chloe had been born with a deformed heart. And it didn’t bother her, until that moment. She knew she would need one some day. SHE never thought it would be so soon.

“The family picked you,” Stacie told her.

Chloe nodded. “How long was I out?”

“A day,” Aubrey told her.

Just then, the door opened. Chloe smiled when she saw Emily there.

“Emily! Thank you for saving me, it means a lot. I saw  _ her  _ Emily. I saw her. She said she loved you and she was sorry,” Chloe said, a smile on her face.

Emily’s eyes widened and filled with tears. “You-you did?”

Chloe nodded.

“Who?” Aubrey asked. She never liked being left out of things.

“Beca,” Chloe said, thinking about the girl she met.

“You met Beca? Beca Mitchell?”

That confused Chloe. “Yeah. I know you guys will think it’s all in my head, but I met her. When I was, when my heart stopped. She told me, she tried to kill herself. She shot herself, in April,” Chloe said, looking form her friends to Emily. “She wishes things were different. That she didn’t reach the end of her rope and made you suffer. She is sorry. She’ll tell you that.” Chloe then looked to her friends. “How do you know of Beca? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Stacie opened her mouth to answer, but Emily beat her to it.

“Beca died last night,” Emily whispered, her voice cracking. She looked to the ceiling.

Chloe felt her heart break, her new heart. She opened her mouth, to say something, but nothing came out. She shook her head.

“We waited seven months for this. She died on the day she was born. It’s sad, but we were ready. We knew this was going to happen at one point.”

“But that doesn’t make it hurt any less,” Chloe whispered, her tears dripping onto her hands. She watched as Emily fought with herself, her body trembling as she tried to keep the tears, the sobs inside. But she could see that she was losing. It wasn’t working.

“Chloe, there is something you should know, about your heart,” Aubrey whispered, as Stacie went to hug the younger girl. She could hear Emily crying into Stacie’s shirt. She wondered if the young girl had cried since Beca’s death.

_ Beca’s death _ . That sounded so weird to her. She wondered why she hurt, if she had only talked to the girl for five minutes. But she had learned so much in those five minutes. More than her own family probably knew about her. She wondered if that was it. Or maybe it was because she was the last person to see her, to talk to her. She was the last one to hold the messages.

Chloe looked at Aubrey, wondering what she wanted to say. “Beca’s organs were donated, Chlo.”

“No,” Chloe said, shaking her head. She didn’t want to hear it. She knew what she what was going to come, and she didn’t want to hear it. Maybe if she didn’t hear it, it wasn’t true. Because,  _ no _ .

“Emily told us about her. How Beca wasn’t suppose to survive. But it was like she was waiting for you. Like she was waiting to give you her heart.”

That was it. Chloe broke, as she cried. She shook her head.

Beca was right. She was waiting.

 

**_Waiting For You_ **

Chloe stood in front of all the people. Some she knew, had met. She looked at the picture. It had been ten years since that fateful day. Since she got her new heart. She had kept her promise. She had lived.

“I’m standing here, because of someone I knew. I never knew Beca when she was alive. I didn’t get the opportunity. But I know, in my heart,  _ our _ heart, if I did, I would love her. I only knew her for five minutes. But those fives minutes felt like alive time, to make me fall for her. Even if I didn’t know it. I didn’t believe in soul mates. But I do, now. And she was mine. We were always going to meet.  It was meant to happen. She held on, to give me a life. If she didn’t, I don’t know if I would be standing here. I don’t know if I would be married with a son.

“Beca loved her family, but she was just not okay. And it happens. There are people out there, that smile, that tell people they are okay when they are not. That they are hurting, but they don’t want to tell anyone because they feel like they are weak. But they get up every day and live. And that is strength. Because you are doing what you others didn’t have the power to do. And it’s okay to ask for help. Because it takes a lot of guts to ask for help. Sometimes I wonder if Beca had asked for help, if she would be with me. Don’t make people wonder. Ask for help, because it’s not a show of weakness, but of strength. Thank you.”

Chloe walked off the stage to claps. She smiled at the group of people that were walking towards her.

“Mommy!” a little boy shouted as he ran to hug Chloe. The redhead picked the boy up and kissed his cheek. 

“You were great,” her husband, Tom said. He kissed her cheek. He knew of Beca. He knew that Chloe would always love her. And he was okay with that, because Chloe loved him too. And if weren’t got Beca, he wouldn’t have Chloe or their son.

“Thanks,” Chloe said, snuggling towards him.

Mitchell, named after Beca Mitchell, clapped, as Aubrey, Stacie, Emily, and Benji all hugged the group. All grateful for Beca.

 


End file.
